Underwatch Road Trip
by cloud-crine
Summary: Frisk goes on a road trip, but the heroes of Overwatch join in on the wild ride. Will Frisk make new friends, or new enemies? Based on the Disney classic College Road Trip.


Ahh, we open on the snowy town of Snowdin. It was an ordinary day for Frisk in Undertale. He was at Sanses house watching John Cena vine montages on tv (In this Frisk is male) and smelling the scent of the Papyrus spaghetti was cooking. Frisk loved the John Cena meme, it was his favourite of the memes, due to his being a fan of the Fred Figglehorn moives, in which John Cena appears as the father of Fred Figglehorn. Papyrus also loved spaghetti, as anyone who has played Undertale or watched the Markiplier Undertale Let's Play video game walkthrough on YouTube would know. But something was amissed on this seemingly ordinary day. You see, there is a lergend of a mystical knight, whom, when the moon is colored crimson,every 100 years, comes out and spreads a curse on the town of Snowdin. How will the curse affect the Snowdin redidents this year. We will soon find out... Frisk turned off the John Cena vine montages because he wanted to watch some hilarious counter strike global offensive fail compilations. Sans was out grocerie shopping for spaghetti and ketchup, so Frisk had the boob tube all to , Suddenly, Papurus came out of the kitchen, panicking "FRISK! Something wierd is coming of the spaghetti!" Frisk realized quickly that doesn't happen evaryday. Frisk grabbed , his sword , the legendary sword he used to defeat Flowey and Chara 17 years ago, and went into the kitchen and said "No spaghetti will hurt my friend papyrus on my watch" Frisk LEAPED at the spgahetti and but it wrapped around him in like tentacles or whatever and threw him back down. Frisk tried to slice the satanic spagehtti up like HeMan, his hero, would. But Frisks greasy hands could not handle the sword properly, and he accidentally THREW the sword at Papyrus. "GAHHH" said Papyrus as the sword went through his nuts.

"PAPYRUS NOOOOO" Frisk said then he got down to pray that Papyrus would be ok. When God's heavenly light suddenly appeared over Papyrus body, Frisk got excited...But instead of GOD, down came Soldier 76, from the land of Overwatch. "Frisk..."said Soldier 76. Soldier 76 looked at Frisk and, then he turned to the dead Papyrus. Soldier 76 did a quick flex and then he suddenly pointed his index finger (the second of the fingers) at Frisk. Frisk was looking mighty frightened.

Soldier 76 began to move his lips. But out came the voice...of Jesus. "FRISK...KNOW THAT YOU SHALT RECEIVE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT FOR THE MURDER OF PAYPRUS...BUT NOT FROM GOD...NO...BUT FROM SANS, THE SKELETON" Frisk was soo wiereded out and scared for the spanking he would get from Godjesus. So frisk begannto weep, for his soon to be spanked butt, for the loss of innocence, and Papyrus, the youngest of boys, the light at the end of the tunnel. "Stop your tears, boy, for we have no time." yelled Soldier 76. Soldier 76 then squatted down on the ground while Frisk who was slightly erect at the somewhat ssexual position that Soldier 76 was taking watched. Soldier 76 llicked the ground and spit it out to get a flavor for the taste of murder. Soldier 76 sniffed all around Frisk and Frisk was getting horny and was going to commit the sin of rapistry but Papyrus (before he was dead) taught him how to control his sexual urges by masturbation. So Frisk said "Excuse me" and went to Sans room to jerk off to Sans sexual bone blue penis pictures. Frisk rubbed his thick stick all over the place (He has a man penis because he is 27 now), even on Sans's dirty clothes filled with stinky poop poop underware .yes )skeletons can poop). It felt good to Frisk before...but now since PAPYRUS, the man that taught him everything he knew about seuxla pleasure, was dead he could not get it on like he used to... back in 1987. Frisk went back downstairs to keep talking with Soldier 76, who said to Frisk that soon "Sans will be home, so, in my idea is, lets take this body, and go on a dangerous but exciting road trip to bury it before Sans finds out."

(What's up warriors!. Its the author here, im going to go get a large iced french vanilla coffee from Mcdonalds. BRB)

But then Soldier 76 noticed something perculiar. Oh my god...PAPYRUS BODY TURNS INTO DUST WHEN HE DIES, Soldier 76!Soldier 76 did a facepalm, similar to the classic Star Trek meme. Soldier 76 screamed. Frisk cried. They both fingered their butt-holes. "Okay, Frisk, I have an idea. We go on the hilarious road trip. To get away from the wrath of Sans." Frisk:"That sounds good. It reminds me of Harold and Kumar, or College Road Trip, a hilarious family friendy film starring Martin Lawerence and Raven Symone." "Ill have to check that out" said Soldier 76, lying. Soldier 76 hijacked a car off of some wierdo that smokes drugs, so he deserved it. But forgot did Soldier 76, that since there are no cars in Overwatch, he cannot drive. So Frisk had to drive. But Frisk is under the speed limit and so does not have a license. They were stuck for a second. But with quick thinking, Soldier 76 using his Overwatch Samsung Galaxy Phone, called in his friend from Overwatch, Mercy, who DID have a license. Mercy walked into the car, and when Frisk saw her, he got out his own Undertale Samsung Galaxy Phone to take a picture of her thick, tight, plump, lucious, feet. Mercy started up the car, with her universal keys, Frisk took notes on how to start up the car, so that he could cheat on the driving license test when it was time for him to take it. They started to drive out of Snowdin. Right when Sans...was getting home...And back in the kitchen, something was cooking...something...evil...

 **Hey y'all, hope that y'all enjoyed the first chapter of Underwatch, expect more soon in the future :-).**


End file.
